Tree trimming devices have been known to delimb and debark a tree. Such trimming devices have been provided with a harvester head of the type used with a tree harvesting machine. Some tree trimming devices have tree trimming members that are pivotally connected to a frame of the harvesting head. Such harvester heads have a driving device that provides relative movement between the tree and the trimming members. Such trimming devices have been known to have a knife edge or debarking device which provides delimbing or debarking functions.
The tree trimming members are pivotally movable into position about the trunk of the tree being trimmed. At this position it is assumed that the trimming members are adequately pressed against the circumference of the tree trunk and in position to trim the tree. However, due to the various different types of trees being trimmed and variations in the tree diameter and size, the position of the trimming members relative to the tree trunk may not be or may not remain in the desired transverse position relative to the tree trunk as the tree trunk is longitudinally moved relative to the tree trimming members. As a result, poor quality delimbing or debarking occurs. This may result in a loss of the wood product and a need for further time consuming processing.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.